


Villaneve Rug Sex

by VillanellexEve



Series: Simpletons Smut [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, True Love, fUCK ME, rug sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillanellexEve/pseuds/VillanellexEve
Summary: Literally just sex on a rug and other soft things.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Simpletons Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875577
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Villaneve Rug Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fic that took me months to write. Planned as a Christmas fic but Christmas came and went and I really fucking lazy, so here go! 
> 
> Dedicated Sammi. =)

Upon waking up, Eve burrowed herself into the warm, soft sheets. She rubbed the remainder of sleep from her eyes and turned her head to the left to gazed out at the skyline; its vivid light extended across a rosy sky. 

To her right was Villanelle. Flat on her back with her left arm thrown hazardously over her face, asleep. Letting out a soft snore every time now and again. Her right hand held firmly onto one of Eve’s tits. 

Sitting up slowly she let Villanelle’s soft hand fall and hit her stomach. Stretching she could feel that she ached in all the right places. Her throat was hoarse from constantly screaming out pleas and Villanelle’s name. Her nipples hurt from Villanelle’s nipping, her nails from dragging them down the assassin’s back until they grabbed her buttocks to pull her deeper inside herself. 

But Her favorite by far is the slight sting of her ass from Villanelle pounding the s- She was pulled out of her thoughts by Villanelle reaching out to her. Just a skim of fingers on her arm then an arm around her waist. Villanelle lays her head against Eve’s side, burying her nose in the softness of Eve’s stomach. 

“Eve” the Assassin murmured, her voice soft but rough and possessive. This made Eve’s heart swell with love. Even in her dreams the blonde was still searching for her. If only she knew that she finally found her. 

Eve swept Villanelle’s wild hair from her forehead and replaced it with lingering kiss. Throwing the sheet that covered her lower half, Eve slipped from the warm body that did not want to let go. Forgoing clothes, the MI6 agent walked nude to the bathroom. Flicking on the light, her toes flinched as they touched the chilled ceramic floor. She glanced at herself in the mirror, then pulled out a drawer to dig around for the one hairbrush that could handle her unruly hair. Once found she gripped the handle and made her way to the shower.

Eve slid the glass shower door open with a push. She stepped into the shower, steam filling the room when she turned the dial to the hottest setting possible. She lowered her head under the near-boiling water and began to leisurely brush out the tangles caused by last night’s activity. It’s a bitch to do but worth with considering all the orgasm Villanelle fucked out of her.

She tipped her head back, letting the water cascade down her face before reaching for her towel that hung under the showerhead. Lathering the towel with soap, she made quick work of cleaning her body until the she felt the sweat and aches fade away. 

Standing under the nozzle, Eve thought about the assassin laying asleep in the other room. 

Villanelle has been amazing. Very affectionate. Spoiling her when she could, even though Eve always refused, she occasionally has to admit that she loved when Villanelle pampered her. Just a few weeks ago Eve made the off-hand comment about a book she wanted. When she got home the very next day, the book was sitting on her desk with a rose and note that said ‘You’re welcome baby’.

All that love was unknown to Eve. Of course, Niko loved her in his own way but never like Villanelle. Never to the same extent to Villanelle. 

Eve pressed her forehead against the cool tile of the shower, while laying a hand against her beating heart. 

I just want to show her how much she means to me. 

With that thought in mind, Eve went over the sly plan that she had put together.

50 roses have been plucked and tucked away in the back of her she shed. A bottle of Villanella Pinot Grigio was stored on the very last shelf in fridge where Villanelle wouldn’t care to bend down to look. Villanelle is just vain enough to love every item that holds her unique name.

After her shower and when Villanelle was long gone, Eve would make her way to the nearest grocery store for ingredients for a light meal, soup included. She was planning on pulling two chairs out of their dining room along with the table into to the living room. Planning on wining and dining Villanelle then immediately tumbling onto the floor lined with plush rugs and furs, with pillows to avoid any aches.

Finally, the dress. The dress that Elena and Jess had to drag and bully her to buy when it caught her eye. It was a simple Grey dress, color matching the coat she was wearing when they first locked eyes perfectly. Apparently, the nice blouse and slacks she picked out to simply recreate the outfit wouldn’t do. Or as Elena said “Wouldn’t make Villanelle drool like a bitch in heat or something like that. Under the dress would be a white lingerie set. 

If she was being honest, standing in front of the mirror for a fitting made her body flush with arousal, thinking of Villanelle ripping the set off with her teeth. Her core clenched round nothingness when thinking of her younger woman. Her hand had just started drifting down her abdomen when the glass door slid open. 

Looking over her shoulder, she watched as Villanelle stretched her arms above her head while pressing up on her tippy toes. She yawned as she shifted out of the stretched position then immediately pressed herself closer to Eve. Molding herself against the older woman’s back, she presses her nose into the space between Eve’s ear and jawline.

Strong, athletic arms circled her abdomen, making her jump before slow, hot kisses rained down her neck. Her hand flew back to grip Villanelle’s hair when she nipped at a particular sore spot from last night. Her hands eventually slid upwards, stroking along Eve’s stomach before squishing both of Eve’s breast into a hug from behind.

“Morning” Villanelle mumbled is her ear, resting her head on Eve’s shoulder, causing a shiver to rack through Eve’s body. “I hate waking up without you.”

“Well good morning to you, too” She chuckled breathlessly. Eve could feel her pouting behind her.  
“I had a headache. I thought the steam would help” Eve gave as an answer. In truth she was hoping to get away before Villanelle woke up to put the final touches on her master plan.

“I know something that can help?” Villanelle suggested, turning Eve around slightly to be face to face. She dipped her head down to meet Eve’s. Shower sex with the brunette would be a great start of the morning.

Eve returned the kiss with fervor, lips firmly against the other pair. Her tongue swiping along the taller woman’s lip, demanding access that Villanelle was more than happy to give. Her hands wandering down Eve’s backside, firmly griping her ass while pulling her closer. Eve whimpered when her hips bucked without her consent. 

Eve faked a wince to pull out of the kiss. “Sorry baby I still feel horrible.” Face pulled into a grimace. 

Villanelle eyes immediately flashed with sympathy, she pulled the shorter woman into her arms, content just holding her. When the water turned cold, she pulled Eve out of the shower. Drying her off, dressing her in warm pajamas and ‘putting’ her to sleep. With Eve’s eyes closed, she dressed herself and slipped out the door, she had her own plans for Valentine’s day.

As soon as the blonde left, Eve was out of bed. Wondering where Villanelle was going but she still had things to do.

Eve waited nervously for Villanelle. Flitting between sitting at the table for to, waiting at the front door, even contemplating taking off her dress to be in nothing but lingerie while waiting for Villanelle.

It was when she was setting out the chocolate lava cake for dessert that she heard it. Loud thumping at the front door. Not knocking but a loud continuously sound of someone pushing against the door.

Eve only walked from their living room and a little ways into the hallway when the door banged open. Villanelle followed. Brow furrowed into an angry scowl. Ears red from the cold. Mittens on as she pulled a big brown leg and lower body? Into the house. 

Eve had to cover her mouth to stifle the laugh that wanted to burst free when she realized what the item was. The blonde gave a few firm tugs until finally the object was pulled through the narrow door. It was giant teddy bear, at least 6 feet tall with hands firmly attached to a plush pillow that spelled out “I love you”

As soon as she had the bear leaning against the front door, she reached outside and pulled in a bouquet of flowers and two boxes. The Bear then tipped over and nearly took the assassin down, she stumbled backwards, arms pinwheeling while almost falling until she found her footing. She pushed the bear back to lean against the door with a grunt and a “fucking asshole” to the bear.

Which caused Eve to let out a loud chortle. The image of one of the most lethal assassins struggling with a teddy bear was beyond hilarious. Villanelle whipped her head around to look at Eve in surprise.

“Eve! I thought you weren’t feeling well…...?” Villanelle asked while simultaneously trying to use her body to shield her the bear behind herself and failing horribly. 

“Well, I lied-” She gestured behind herself so Villanelle could see the how she has transformed the living room into a makeshift restaurant, through the doorway. “Apparently I had the same idea as you.” She finished with a shy smile thrown at Villanelle. They synced up so well sometimes.

The blonde stepped around Eve, staring into the room in amazement. A trail of flowers led from the front door, all the way to the living room which now held their dining room table with chairs next to each other.  
The top pf the table held dinner complimented by a single white rose. Her eye looked further back, immediately zooming in on the layout of furs and pillows further behind the table  
“Eve!” Villanelle gasped in fake astonishment, hand flying to rest over her chest. “Were you trying to seduce me?”

“You were trying to seduce me first” she sputtered right back at the younger woman. “What’s with the bear and flowers huh?”

“I’m an assassin, it’s my job to seduce older, sexy, MI6 agents and bend them to my will” she retorted back, pulling Eve against her body so they were flushed against one another. “And over the couch to fuck them senseless.” She whispered out lastly.

Villanelle leaned her head against Eve’s while looking into her eyes. “You did this me? She questioned. Eve simply nodded, lost in Villanelle’s hazel eyes that held the tale of love. 

“Good girl” Eve’s eyes slammed shut while her hips arched up to meet Villanelle’s. Whispering out a quiet “fuck” because somewhere along the way she developed a praise kink. And Villanelle knows all too well how wet it gets her. 

Villanelle threaded her fingers Eve’s tresses, pulling her into a bruising kiss. Eve’s hands immediately flew to Villanelle’s strong back for an anchor. The blonde suckled and nipped at her bottom lip and when she moaned in agreement, slipped her tongue inside Eve’s mouth. 

Eve melted into the kiss, panties becoming slick with arousal within a few moments of heavily making out. Villanelle broke the kiss just grip her throat while backing her up until she hit the edge of the table. Eve could only let out a broken moan as the assassin trailed kisses down her neck, lips fastening onto the sensitive skin of her neck, leaving dark bruises in her wake.

It wasn’t until Villanelle lifted her onto the table in an attempt at finding out just how wet Eve was, that Eve pushed her back. Snapping out of devote lust because she tipped over the white rose and could feel the vase digging into her back

“No,” she said as she wiped her mouth, she could still taste Villanelle, and fuck Villanelle tasted so damn good. She stepped back to put distance between the two. “If we don’t eat now the food will get cold.”

Villanelle cocked her head at Eve, “Ah, dinner first and dessert later?” She asked, eyes a darker color then before as they roved over Eve’s lithe figure. The kiss affected her more than her cool expression let on.

She took slow steps towards Eve, a promise to keep it in her pants. She simply held out her hand to the other woman, waiting patiently for her to take it. Which she did. Villanelle led her further into the living room and directly to the table, pausing to pull Eve’s chair out and scoot her in. Then walked around to sit in her own seat. 

The two easily fell into conversion, Eve curious on how Villanelle found the gigantic bear and how she got it home. Villanelle sheepishly admitting to searching for the huge bear months back after they met a friendly bear on a trail. And after she found it, eventually threating two store workers to help her get it home. When Eve began to scold her, she rushed to skip over her slip up and asked how and when she planned this without her knowing. 

Dinner ended with laughs and loving eyes meeting over the table more than once. Eve hesitantly reached across the table to reach Villanelle’s hand, which the younger woman selfishly gripped. Eyebrows raised while she watched Eve open and close her mouth a few times. 

“I- I imagined this. For a long time, Niko was... safe. He was simple. He didn’t expect much, content with giving himself to me even when I barely gave half of myself back. He was the person my parents approved of, I knew if I just married him and got it over, I would be at least satisfied.” She rushed out

“It wasn’t until I met you that I had true satisfaction. Here. Now. With you? I can say that I’ve hopelessly fallen in love in love with you and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She finished off, eyes locked firmly on Villanelle’s, watching as they became glossy. A single tear slipped down her face that she brushed away. Hands motioning for Eve to come to her

Eve instantly stood up and situated herself sideways on Villanelle’s lap, pulling the assassins head to rest on her bosom. “I didn’t mean to make you cry; I-I just wanted to say thank you for loving me.”

Villanelle broke away from Eve’s grasp to press their lips together in a kiss that soon turned heated. She suddenly rising to carry Eve bridal style to the couch, setting her down following soon after. Her body easily covering Eve’s as she tried to convey her love back to the older woman. Only coming up for air when their clothes got in the way. 

Villanelle had Eve effortlessly undressed down to pale, white lingerie that left her mouth dry. She couldn’t help but take a moment to growl in Eve’s ear how sexy she was, how she planned to rip the garments with her bare hands and take her; Eve’s eyes rolling into the back of her head was all the permission she needed to rip the fabric down the middle within a few seconds, she was taking a dusky nipple in her mouth, possessively rolling, and pulling the other one. She slipped her leg in between Eve’s thighs when the woman’s hips started to get unruly. Giving the agent something to grind down on. 

Meanwhile, under Villanelle was an embarrassing, whimpering mess. She had no choice but to spread her legs and welcome the soft but wet mouth. Villanelle rotated between nipples, only leaving when one was lavished thoroughly with attention to the other, intent on leaving love-bites on both breast in remembrance of this night. Villanelle stilled her rocking leg, putting more pressure on Eve’s clit. Letting Eve ride her thigh until her hips thrust up repeatedly, coming undone below the young assassin, wetting the bottom of the boxers that Villanelle still wore. 

Villanelle groaned when Eve came, knowing that she had ruined her bottoms lavishly and she wanted a taste. Her hand wandered downwards, intent on soaking her hand with Eve’s slick wetness. But before she could, Eve’s hand stopped her. When she flicked her eyes up to meet Eve’s, she was met with eyes darkened with desire. She tugged Villanelle’s hand until it pressed behind her on the couch. 

And Rolled. They landed on the covering with Eve on top. She ended up straddling Villanelle’s waist with a smirk. “My turn” was all she said before encouraging the blonde to sit up for her to remove her sports bra. Villanelle dissolved into a whine as Eve pushes her back and leans forward to mouth a rose-colored nipple.

Villanelle withering under her. Head thrown back in pleasure to rest against plush furs. Mouth open in a silent “o” while Eve bit then soothed upon Villanelle’s pert nipples before she kisses further down her toned stomach.  
Eve stopping at the dark blonde fluff curls, hiking the other woman’s thighs over her shoulders, loving when Villanelle nearly suffocated her with her luscious thighs as she came. She pressed a kiss to the top of the curls before she blew a cool line from Villanelle’s clit, all the way down to her cunt. The blonde shuttered almost violently.

Eve flicked her eyes up to watch Villanelle, before burying her face in her cunt. Mumbling how good she tastes before swirling her tongue around her soaked folds. Legs instantly tightened around her head, temporarily deafening her. Eve simply palmed her ass that risen up in ecstasy, encouraging her to ride her face as she pleased. Her chin was soon drenched as Villanelle came with a throaty moan.

She watched as Villanelle fell back against the soft coverings and rug, panting shakily from the orgasm that Eve pulled out of her.

Her legs fell open, giving Eve her hearing back. “Oksana?” The assassin hummed back to her, eyes closed, still disoriented by the fucking she just endured. “Do you have another one for me daddy?” head resting against of her pale thighs. 

“Anything for you baby”

Eve dived down again keeping her face stuffed in Villanelle’s sweet honey before bringing her fingers into play. She could practically hear Oksana whimpered in her ear, as her heat gripping Eve’s fingers in a vice-like grip. She thrust slowly, wanting to draw out her orgasm.

Villanelle looked like a goddess as she was worked over. Face haloed by her blond hair, chest heaving once again in anticipation of her upcoming orgasm. Fingers clenching into the soft furs under her. Eve’s core clenched just watching her. Oksana’s release slammed through her, hitting her like a freight train. Eve placed kisses on the inside of both thighs and climbed up, so they were face to face.

She cradled the blonde’s head in her head, swallowing when hazel eyes snapped open to meet hers. She reached under the couch pulling out a velvet ring box. 

“Marry me, please.” She begged out nervously, she knew Oksana loved her but that doesn’t mean she would settle down with her. 

Suddenly Eve was on her back and Oksana was running into the foyer. Eve’s heart broke as she watched her retreating back. Just when she made to stand up and leave their previous love-nest, Villanelle skidded back into the room. The blonde slid to her knees in front of Eve, a white ring box held in her hand. 

“Only if you agree to marry me first.” Eyes gleaming in enjoyment, once again the two were more alike than they both thought. 

Eve shakily let out a sobbing “Yes” before they took turns swapping rings. Her once shiny eyes quickly becoming full-blown tears. Villanelle gently kissed the tears from both cheeks as she hugged Eve fiercely. 

Eve tugged Villanelle on top of her, kissing her tenderly. More than happy to have the weight on her. She tugged the assassin’s soft lower lip between her teeth, sucking it seductively as she ran the sole of her foot down her fiancé’s taut calf.

“I love you Oksana” Eve whispered afterwards, staring into her eyes so she knows she means it. 

“I love you too and thank you for loving me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day!


End file.
